<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gentlest Little Gossifleur in Galar by cuddlesome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653299">The Gentlest Little Gossifleur in Galar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome'>cuddlesome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Bruises, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Held Down, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Muscles, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, degradation kink vs praise kink basically, they are dating and in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessa has a thing for being insulted and pushed around during sex. Milo, who likes the exact opposite, tries his best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurina | Nessa/Yarrow | Milo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gentlest Little Gossifleur in Galar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm being the change I want to see in the world and writing more long leggy pretty lady and built like a brick shithouse baby face man smut. They're really sweet and hot and in my head they've totally been dating long-term in an open secret.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nessa’s wrists are almost scarily thin. Milo holds them both above her head with one hand, pressing them to the sand above the towel she rests on. Her pulse flutters like a trapped rookidee. He pins them at her insistence. She likes it when he plays up his virility and simulates a desire for control. It couldn’t be further from the truth. Milo prizes things that are soft, like the petals of a flower, and enjoys a particular kind of intimacy as a result.</p><p> </p><p>If it were up to him, their lovemaking would always be slow and tender. That morning she fed him breakfast in bed (store bought muffins because she can’t cook anything but seafood to save her life) and kissed him all over and rode his cock almost as an afterthought... that was the ideal.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s not just about him. Nessa likes it when he uses his strength to dominate her sometimes, even if it’s all pretend. Maybe especially since it’s all pretend.</p><p> </p><p>She’s beautiful against the sand, in the midday sun, but then, she’s always beautiful. Her hair is in a long, thick braid thrown over one shoulder. Her makeup, especially her blue-violet lipstick, got smeared by him over the course of the day, but he loves the effect. She’s obviously been loved on to the point of being all mussed.</p><p> </p><p>She slathered his skin with sunblock (he’s liable to turn redder than a sizzlepede otherwise) and he’d returned the favor. The reek of zinc and the ocean can’t quite compete with the heavy aromas of sweat and sex. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, harder,” she grunts, lifting her hips so that he can get a better angle.</p><p> </p><p>If she could, he knows her manicured fingers would be sinking into his lats, trying to pull him deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you can take it,” Milo teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can,” she breathes, eyes at once narrowing and gleaming.</p><p> </p><p>He leans forward and nuzzles into her chest, licking a long line up her sternum. He starts moving his hips even slower than before, languid shifting more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>“You sodding git—faster than that—!“ She kicks out her long legs and moves her hips, trying to struggle out from under him, but he's far too heavy.</p><p> </p><p>He lowers his voice in the way he knows she likes. “You can’t make me do anything. I could keep you here for as long as I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Nessa swallows thickly. Her struggles dwindle down to nothing almost at once.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't even fight back? You are so <em>weak</em>." </p><p> </p><p>He has to keep himself from wincing as he says it. It isn't true, not in the slightest. Nessa is the strongest person he knows. But for whatever reason her pulse races even faster when he tears her down and calls her names. She likes it.</p><p> </p><p>"You think you're good enough to be my rival? You're just a toy." He pushes in as deep as he can.</p><p> </p><p>She licks her lips and smiles at him. "C'mon, Mi, you can be meaner than that."</p><p> </p><p>Breaking character for a moment, Milo whispers back, "I really don't think I can."</p><p> </p><p>"Get angry."</p><p> </p><p>He can't remember the last time he got angry. "How?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just pretend I've uprooted your crops and screwing me is how you get payback."</p><p> </p><p>The scenario is bizarre and nonsensical, but Milo considers the logistics of it: "In the fields or the garden?"</p><p> </p><p>She narrows her eyes. "All of it."</p><p> </p><p>The mere idea makes sudden fiery ball of fury rise in his chest. He grabs her hip, lifts her up even higher, and sets a breakneck pace. She pulses and contracts around him. She calls out his name with delight as he calls her everything under the sun.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t bring himself to bite her like he knows she wants him to, but he takes her tit flesh between his teeth and suckles hard. The resulting hickey is a subtle purpling of the skin just above her nipple, shiny with saliva.</p><p> </p><p>He fucks her on her side, on her front, and held halfway in the air, shifting his grip on her wrists all the while to suit the new positions. He cums inside of her more than once and simply waits to get another erection while sunk inside of her before he goes right back to fucking her. With her melting heat of her pussy around him and the sight of her face overflowing with pleasure, it never takes long.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't realize just how hard he's been holding her wrists until he lets go. Bruises manacle into them from where he had gripped them too hard. The color drains from his face and his stomach twists. The hickeys are one thing, but those look bad. Like they hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Nessa, despite being thoroughly drenched in the afterglow, catches on to his distress. She props herself up on her elbows and kisses his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls onto his back, half on the hot sand and half on the towel she rests on. He knows he should clean up the copious amounts of cum leaking out of Nessa and off of himself, but he's too stressed to even think about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate it when I hurt you.” He covers his face with his hands. “Makes me feel like a brutish bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>"Mi, I don't think you've got a single brutish bone in your body." </p><p> </p><p>"A lot of brutish muscles, though."</p><p> </p><p>She laughs, but it dies away once she realizes just how upset he is. “Milo. Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns his head and peeks from between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the gentlest little gossifleur in Galar. It was an accident,” she repeats. “You bruised my insides, too, but you don’t see me complaining.”</p><p> </p><p>Milo sighs and removes one hand from his face in favor of stroking one of her upper thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll do things your way next time," she promises. "You can arrange bouquets or something while I jerk you off and tell you how handsome you are."</p><p> </p><p>"I've never asked for anything like that."</p><p> </p><p>"No, but I can see you're thinking about it." She nudges at his slick, half-hard cock with her index finger. "Aren't you, lover boy? You're too adorable for your own good."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't think he had it in him for another round, but hearing Nessa whisper sweet nothings in his ear has him aching in no time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>